Cold as Ice
by jeffshardy
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Trish are dating. Trish began talking more and more to Chris Jericho, until one day Trish cheats on Jeff with Chris. Chris was dating Lita at the time until Lita finds out and tells Jeff... How will Jeff react? What would Lita say? One-shot.


At the locker room.

Jeff: Hey babe, are you gonna watch my match up next?  
Trish: Oh yeah, of course! You know I always do, sweetie.  
Jeff: Nice. Well, I'm up next. What about a kiss for good luck? *smirks*  
Trish: There is no time to waste, Jeff! Now go. Your match is up next!  
Jeff: Awww, really? Ugh, fine.

- Jeff left the locker room to go to his match against Christian. Once he left, Chris Jericho came out of the restroom.

Chris: Is he gone?  
Trish: Just in time.  
Chris: Aw, thank god! That restroom smells like crap!  
Trish: I know, I know. But that was the only place that Jeff wouldn't see you.  
Chris: So, what now?  
Trish: Wait, where's Lita? I tought you had a date with her right now?  
Chris: I cancelled it for some other day, but right now, I want to be with you, hot stuff.  
Trish: Aww, come here big boy, I gotta suprise for you.

-Trish locked the door and walked close to Chris, she was VERY close to him.

Trish: You've been a good boy, you deserve this.

- Trish started kissing Chris Jericho. Then, Chris started deepning the kiss. That kiss was very rough. Until Chris stopped it.

Chris: Me and You. In my hotel room tonight.  
Trish: What about Lita? She's gonna find out.  
Chris: Don't worry about her, she's going out with her friends tonight.  
Trish: Okay. I'll tell Jeff I'll be going out tonight.

-Chris and Trish kissed again for a very, very long time. Roughly and passionatly. Until they heard a knock on the door.

Lita: Hey Trish! Have you seen Chris anywhere? *she said from outside*  
Trish: Sorry, Lita! I haven't seen him anywhere! *she yelled back*  
Lita: Okay. Tell me if you see him, I have something for him!  
Trish: Yeah! Ok!

-Lita went back to her locker room.

Chris: Haha, she has no idea!  
Trish: Shut up, and let's make out.

-They started kissing again for quite some time.

Chris: I think Jeff's done with his match, I heard the bell ring. I should get going now. Don't forget to come to my hotel room, hottie!  
Trish: Okay. I'll be there, babe!

-Trish ran to the restroom to wash her mouth and sprayed perfume on her so she wouldn't smell like Chris.

Jeff: TRISH, TRISH, BABY! DID YOU WATCH MY MATCH? I WAS SO BADASS!

-Jeff walked over her to give her a kiss.

Trish: Ew ew ew ew, JEFF! You're sweaty! Go take a shower or something!  
Jeff: What? Well, can I get a kiss when I get out of the shower?  
Trish: Depends... Oh, and I'm not gonna be at the hotel room tonight. I'll be with the girls having dinner.  
Jeff: Oh alright. Have fun.  
Trish: I sertainly will. Imma head out now, bye!  
Jeff: See ya!

-RAW was over and everyone headed out to their hotels. Trish got into Chris' car and they both left to Chris' hotel room.

Chris: Welp, we're here. Let's get naughty.  
Trish: Let's do this.

-Trish and Chris had love that night. A bit _too _much. They loved every second of it, none of them stopping. They didn't hear the door open... they forgot to lock the door! Trish looked up and saw a redhead. Lita. Chris and Trish yelled and covered themselfs with the bed sheets. Tears were rolling from Lita's cheek.

Lita: How long...  
Chris: Lita...please...I...  
Lita: FOR HOW LONG?!  
Chris: ... I...I...Li...

-But before Jericho can say anything, Lita left the room.

Chris: Thank god she left.  
Trish: Shall we continue?  
Chris: You know it!

-Lita was crying in the hall way, her back against the wall, her hands buried in her face. She heard a voice and felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jeff: Li, let's go to my room. Now.

- Jeff and Lita were bestfriends they told eachother everything and anything. Jeff helped her stand up and wrapped a arm around her waist for comfort. They arrived at Jeff's room and she sat down at the corner of his bed and he sat down next to her.

Jeff: Li, what's wrong? What happened?  
Lita: *She wiped a tear* Jeff, would you believe me?  
Jeff: *hugs her* Of course, Lita. I always believe you no matter what.  
Lita: I..I caught our lovers having sex in MY room...  
Jeff: *thightends the hug* I never loved Trish... Lita, I love you.  
Lita: Wait. What?  
Jeff: I love you, Lita. I never loved Trish. I don't know why I was with her. But I know you...

- Before Jeff said anything else, Lita kissed him with passion.

Lita: I have always loved you, Jeff.  
Jeff: But... Chris...  
Lita: Chris is fucking Trish right now. I don't care about him. Let this be about us. Let us be a thing, baby.

- Jeff cupped her chin and kissed her.

Jeff: Let Trish and Chris be a thing. Now, it's just me and you, sweetie.  
Lita: Can I have you?  
Jeff: All of me. 


End file.
